Cruella's Happily Ever After
by DragonFire1207
Summary: As Cruella finishes the curse she is casting she drops the note and the Authors's pen inside. She may not kill ever again without the pen but that doesn't mean the curse can't utterly destroy them. The curse is cast anew and the residents of Storybrooke are sent to a land with no magic, a land where killing is the only way to survive. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The citizens of Storybrooke watch as a new curse approaches. As the green smoke consuming everything in its path the heroes could only hope for a savior. They look at each other believing that they will get through this not knowing that maybe this time they won't.

Across town Cruella watches as the curse engulfs everything, the new curse will not be some half-baked plan, there will not even a drop of magic in this new realm. This one will really destroy them all, and she will get a front row seat to watch it as it happens.

" _Cruella De Vil can no longer take away the life of another."_

Her only pleasure in this world was taken from her but in the next world she will savor the sounds of the dying. She might not be capable of murder but that doesn't mean the other world can't destroy them. The carnage that she can already imagine the curse will cause is playing in her mind. A game to the death, a game she will only win as she watches each one of them turn on each other.

They find hope in a girl on fire, a girl who is different.

It doesn't end when she breaks the rules of the game.

They find hope in finding her true love.

It doesn't end when they kiss.

They find hope in a better world where the game no longer exists.

It doesn't end when they take the Capitol.

They find hope in defeating Coin.

It doesn't end as the last of them die in the Civil War guarding the Girl on Fire.

Cruella looks on from the safety of her home in the Capital and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruella could not be in a happier mood if she tried. The heroes are down and thought the game has ended. Her plans have only begun. This world is too cruel to be wasted with a happily ever after. No, let Katniss and Peeta have their fun. Let them celebrate their victory. Cruella knows better than to fight with heroes. As long as they are out of her sight Cruella couldn't care less.

Before the curse broke she made sure she was in all the right places with all the right people. Rumplestiltskin had taught her that it pays to make deals. Running for the election was like skinning puppies, it pays off in the end. It was even easier to set up another Hunger Games with the Capital's children. One of "repentance" rather than a threat to their enemies.

She said it was would be for the next 75 years.

She said it was for the sake of the District.

She said it was to restore peace.

She said a lot of things.

Cruella thought she could win, she thought she already did win. No more heroes, no more saviors. She forgot about magic. She forgot how it was magic that brought them there and magic that will take them back. All curses must end, her's has not ended yet. Cruella forgot that villains do not get happy endings, and Cruella was the most unrepentant of all. She has chosen her path, now she must follow it. No curse can change who she really is.

She did not rewrite the rules and so as the 14th Hunger Games came to a close Cruella found herself waking up in her old flat in the Capital. Not the presidential suite, but her old fashion studio containing furs of all kinds. What she did not know was that Katniss and Peeta were celebrating the birth of their first-born daughter. The story of the Hunger Games has ended and so the curse will begin again.

Again Cruella watched as the games began and ended, over and over again. She made better and better decisions, knowing how everything ended. She managed to begin the new Hunger Games earlier than last time. She knew what strings to pull and who to trust. Still, each time she could not get more than 15 years into the new Games before the curse sent them back to the beginning. The child was the mark of a new era, an era that Cruella will not see.

One day, Cruella made a mistake. She bought a flat, one which the rebels will visit on their mission to take the Capital. As the rebels came face to face with Cruella, she doubted herself for the first time in this new world. As the second group which were of former citizens of Storybrooke who remembered themselves, recognized the reason for their misery. Regina in her fury shot Cruella much to the protest of Snow and Prince Charming and so it all ended.

The rebels took the Capital and ended the Hunger Games.

The residents of Storybrooke were sent back to where they first waited for the curse to take them. This time there was the sound of cheering in the street not terror. As the citizens hugged and reunited with their family they found Cruella lying with a bullet wound where her black heart resided.


End file.
